Lima's Secret
by E.E.Cummingz
Summary: Kurt and Blaine go to a gay bar, called Lima's Secret, the night takes a wild turn that neither of them were expecting.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt clutched Blaine's hand nervously. Blaine looked over and gave a broad smile at his wide-eyed boyfriend, pale skin glowing from the neon sign for _Lima's Secret, _the local gay bar. It was supposed to be fun, Blaine had suggested it earlier in the week because some of his friends at Dalton had gone there before and he was interested. He was finally with Kurt at McKinley, but they couldn't even touch without sneering glances and seemingly accidental shoves as football players walked past in the hallways. He wanted to go to a place where he could see Kurt let go.

Kurt always remained prim and proper at both his house and at Blaine's, always leaving with a chaste kiss, petting his hand with a light, quick touch, maintaining minimal eye contact while they ate with either of their parents. The few times they were alone together, Kurt let go a little. They didn't go far, just a little desperate rutting against each other in the back seat of the car until they both came, pants still on. Maybe a little grope here and there, a half hand-job, over the pants. Neither of them was experienced, and Kurt didn't wouldn't even acknowledge the fact that he was sexy, which Blaine told him every time he got him alone. He was trying to reinforce that idea and allow Kurt to let it show.

Kurt was uncomfortable because that is what McKinley had taught him. Don't show affection, don't let out your true personality, because people will only tear you down for it. Blaine wanted to show Kurt a place where everyone was perfectly okay with showing your true self. The only place in Lima he could even think of where this was possible was _Lima's Secret. _It might be in a slightly sketchy area, but it got good reviews and was supposed to be a hell of a time on karaoke night.

Now, seeing Kurt in line for the door, Blaine thought he looked like a small child about to go to the dentist. Kurt was dressed in one of the hottest outfits Blaine had ever seen, and the expression on his face only made Blaine give him that wide smile, a quick wink, and a reassuring squeeze of the hand.

"Hey, it's gonna be fun, okay? Just don't be nervous," Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear.

"I'm not nervous," Kurt lied, pushing his hair back in place and readjusting his black button-up he had chosen after hours of debating with Mercedes: tight black button-up with the top few buttons undone, tight black pants, and a blue ascot to accent it and bring out his eyes. He had left the house with a 'congratulations on being hot' from Mercedes, very confident. Yet, as he stood in the neon glow of the sign plastered to the small brick building with blacked-out windows, he couldn't help but feel like he was going up against something he wasn't quite ready for. He clung to Blaine like a life raft and tried to remain calm.

It was their turn to get past the bouncer: a large man, bald, with a surprisingly high voice. They showed their ID's and Kurt took one more breath before they walked in through the opaque glass doors. As soon as they stepped in, a wall of muggy air knocked the breath out of both of them. There was a bar on the left and a huge dance floor on the right, bright lights flashing in all directions, all different colors. There were almost a hundred men on the dance floor, half of them didn't have shirts, the other half were groping each other, making out, and grinding to the music.

Kurt stared open-mouthed at the scene before him. The music was so loud he felt his brain would explode. It was a sensory overload to say the least. It didn't stop him from getting slightly hard in his tight black pants, though. There were so many men, sweaty and half-dressed, gyrating and moving together packed tightly. He had never seen anything like it.

Blaine was having basically the same reaction, fixed to where he stood. He kept his composure, giving another squeeze to his boyfriend's hand. His brain was short-circuiting, but he could see that Kurt was on the verge of freaking out, so he tried to look calm. Once his feet had feeling again, he tried to put one in front of the other and lead Kurt to the bar. Baby steps.

"Do you want anything to drink? A coke, anything?" he said, trying to make his voice sound normal even though he knew it was a little higher than usual. He leaned in close because the music was _so loud_.

Kurt shook his head, smiling a tight smile. The bartender came up to where they were sitting, a handsome black man in a tight tank top, head scarf wrapped around his head so the tail trailed down his back, and light make-up on his eyes.

"What can I get you, sugar?" he asked with a wink, directing it to Blaine because Kurt was obviously on another planet, still gawking at the dance floor.

"Can I get a water?" Blaine managed, and the bartender served him with another wink and a slight caress of the hand. Blaine blushed at the contact. Maybe he wasn't so used to affection either. He handed the glass to Kurt. "Drink," he demanded.

"Mr. Anderson, are you trying to get me drunk?" The first joke of the night. That had to be a good sign.

"It's a water, it'll calm you down," Blaine replied. He hoped it would calm him down, because the last thing he needed was the same-old uptight Kurt. Don't get him wrong, he loved his boyfriend. But he wanted to see Kurt's hair messed up, sweat dripping from his temples to slide down his slender neck and pool in between his collar bones. Blaine loved to trace his tongue down Kurt's neck, bite at the tender skin of his chest. It was one of the few things Kurt would let him do, and Blaine loved the way it made Kurt gasp those few precious times they had curled up together in the dark.

Kurt chugged the water. Strangely it did calm him down. Now that he had been watching the dance floor for a couple of minutes, it really wasn't so overwhelming. He could handle this. He and Blaine had gotten to know each other so well over the past months that he could tell Blaine was frustrated. He was tired of Kurt pushing him away and not giving in to what they both obviously wanted. Kurt wasn't afraid anymore. When Blaine made that huge decision and transferred, Kurt realized that Blaine wasn't going anywhere. He knew it was time to man up and trust Blaine.

He was about to ask Blaine to dance when he looked over a few stools down and saw Dave Karofsky stroking the hand of the bartender. Dave was wearing a polo, and Kurt had to admit he looked so much happier here than he had ever been in the halls of McKinley. The look suited him. If Dave could let go and flirt, why was Kurt glued to his stool? Kurt had a hot piece of ass waiting for him to be comfortable enough to make the move. So Kurt put the water down, grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him up.

Blaine's face went from confused to break into a big smile when Kurt started to lead him to the dance floor. Suddenly overcome with confidence, Kurt started moving his hips. It was even hotter on the dance floor than it was at the bar, Kurt could feel sweat dripping down his back and wiped the sweat forming on his brow already. He lifted his hands of his head and swayed his hips in a Single Ladies fashion. Blaine stared for a second, pupils dilated, no longer smiling, before he grabbed Kurt's belt loop and pulled him forward. To be safe, he kept a little distance between the two, trying to match his sway to Kurt's and looking into his eyes.

The mood changed, Kurt suddenly couldn't take the distance anymore, and lowered his hands so he could pull Blaine in close, causing contact of their hips, a welcome relief to the situation they both had going on in their pants. Blaine's mouth opened and Kurt couldn't really hear, but he could've sworn that Blaine had just let out a groan at the friction that was occurring in rhythm to the beat. Blaine swirled Kurt roughly around, sensing that he no longer needed those boundaries. His guard was down. He pulled him close so Blaine's dick, now very hard, was rubbing against his ass. Kurt could feel it and he bit his lip in frustration.

The stifling atmosphere, flashing lights, and loud music made him feel almost _drunk. _Seeing all the guys around him making out made him feel like he could do anything right now. He's pretty sure he saw a guy jacking off another guy like five feet away from him. Strangely, it didn't seem weird. The spirit of the gay club was taking him over, and when Blaine sunk that perfect mouth around Kurt's neck and thrusted his erection against his ass, Kurt didn't even try to stifle the moan. He threw his head back and closed his eyes. People could be watching him, he didn't care. It was almost hotter to think about other guys on the dance floor watching his boyfriend lick the sweat off of Kurt's neck.

Blaine nosed the shell of Kurt's ear, and Kurt could hear his heavy breathing that he couldn't feel on his neck because of the heat that was radiating from everyone's bodies. Kurt didn't usually like to sweat, but on this floor, he discovered he liked a lot more things than he could've imagined. He liked the push of random guys against him as they moved past, the quick eye contact he made with another when he happened to open his eyes, the feel of Blaine's voice reverberating in his chest against Kurt's back.

They were now both dripping in sweat, and neither of them cared one bit. Blaine was amazed at how unabashed Kurt was being. It was driving him crazy that Kurt was pushing back against him, tilting his head so Blaine could get more access, putting one hand around Blaine's head and the other trying to reach back to Blaine's ass. Kurt turned his head to the side, lips parted, pleading for a kiss. Blaine obliged, diving into a messy, heavy kiss, mostly tongues crashing against each other. Kurt tightening his grip on the hold he had now on Blaine's hair.

Blaine had gotten his wish. Flushed and pink, Kurt had fully let go. The mutli-colored lights reflected off of the sheen of the light layer of sweat on Kurt's face, making him look absolutely beautiful. Kurt was moving his body in a way that Blaine had only seen on rare occasions when they did those kinds of dances in Glee Club. But here, in the club, the moves were ten times hotter and lead his hips to buck on their own accord on Kurt's perfect ass. Every once in a while Kurt would turn his head and they would kiss again until they needed air. Then Kurt would be preoccupied with mouthing the words of the song and moving his hands up and down Blaine's sides.

It was even worse when Kurt would slide his hands down his own neck and chest, leaving a track of his fingertips in the sweat. Occasionally, he would unbutton another button, run his hand through his sweat-soaked hair, or even go further down, rubbing down his thigh. It was absolutely _wrecking _Blaine. He couldn't watch or he would probably come right there on the middle of the dance floor.

Blaine had kept his hands respectively on Kurt's hips, but it was taking all of his self control not to reach down the couple of inches it would have took to rub over Kurt's dick. Those inches seemed like a mile, even in this crazy atmosphere, he couldn't bring himself to take the leap. He didn't think Kurt was ready for _that_ much PDA. So he clutched Kurt's hips tightly, maybe too tightly, and tried to relieve a little tension by grinding as best as he could.

After about thirty minutes of dancing, sweating, and groping, Blaine couldn't handle any more. A new song came on and he was about to tap Kurt on the shoulder and suggest they cool off and get some more water, but at that moment Kurt pried himself away from Blaine and made his way to a slightly raised section where a couple of guys were dancing a level above everyone.

Kurt pulled himself up onto the platform and danced by himself, running his hands over his body, through his hair. This was his fucking song. He heard cat calls from the crowd below. It was just like performing. Like singing a solo in front of everyone but his body was doing the singing. The men surrounding the platform raised their eyes up to stare and cheer. Kurt was loving the attention, moving his hips faster and faster, every once and a while throwing in a body roll.

Blaine was in the crowd, staring up with the rest of the guys within a ten foot radius of Kurt. He had maneuvered his way closer to the platform, and all he could do was watch helplessly as Kurt swayed and thrusted and touched himself in front of everyone. He looked better than he had ever looked before, completely sexy, skin glowing in the dark, eyes no longer showing any hint of concern. His eyes looked like he could take any guy home and fuck him senseless. Blaine imagined that is the same look kurt would give after sex.

All of these guys in the crowd and Kurt hadn't once broken eye contact with Blaine. He loved the way Blaine was staring at him, gelled hair slightly disheveled, face red and slightly wet. The purple v-neck he had chosen was almost completely soaked in sweat. He was staring at Kurt with an expression Kurt had seen many times. It was the same one Blaine gave him when Kurt broke apart after an intense make out session or right before Kurt told him Blaine was allowed to feel him up outside of the jeans. That look pushed Kurt over the edge.

He hopped down from the stage and launched himself immediately into Blaine's arms. He pulled Blaine in for another kiss, all tongue, teeth clashing and fingernails scraping down backs and necks. There may have been some cheering from some of the other people in the crowd who were watching this happen. Neither Kurt nor Blaine were paying attention to anyone else, they were enveloped completely in each other. Kurt broke away with much protest from Blaine and took Blaine's hand and pulling blaine away.

"Where are we going?" Blaine questioned.

Kurt said nothing. He was heading towards a door in the back with an Exit sign above it. The door led to the alley out back. He had made up his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

When they reached the door there was a man standing guard. He saw Kurt's face, the look in Blaine's eye and he didn't even question them. He opened the door with a wink and a flourish of the hand. Kurt gave a polite thank you, Blaine was too baffled to even speak.

The air outside in the alleyway was absolutely frigid, a complete shock to the system compared to the atmosphere inside. It was almost painful in Kurt's lungs, it stung their eyes. Kurt ignored this sudden shock and immediately pushed Blaine against the wall.

Blaine, recovering his ability to talk, asked "Kurt, what's going on," but his question was muffled by feverish kisses. Kurt couldn't take his mouth off of him, he tasted like Big Red and, well, just _Blaine. _He swiped his tongue along Blaine's lower lip, Blaine shivered a little. Whether it was from the cold or Kurt's searching hands and tongue, neither of them could tell.

"Kurt, we need to talk about this," Blaine breathed between kisses.

"Blaine," Kurt began, moving his mouth in a heated path down Blaine's neck. "I am so ready for this. I've been thinking about it a lot. I'm ready."

"Oh," is all Blaine could say as Kurt came back to his mouth, sucking his bottom lip and punctuating it with a bite.

Kurt felt like he was in a fantasy. He felt like he was having an outer-body experience, watching himself ravish Blaine in the alleyway of Lima's gay club. This was something he would never normally do, but months of frustration and just the spirit of this night gave him the uncontrollable urge just to do everything he had dreamed about since he first met Blaine on that stairway in Dalton. He just let his body do what it wanted, and apparently that was push Blaine roughly against the wall while one hand rubbed the outline of Blaine's dick in his pants and the other started to undo his leather belt.

Blaine's elbows were scraping against the brick of the building, but he didn't care. Kurt was taking complete control of him and he loved it. When Kurt roughly pulled at his belt, there was a sharp intake of breath. _What had come over Kurt? _Blaine didn't want to stop him, but they had to talk about this first. All of his ability to talk, however, went right back out the window when Kurt had finally gotten his pants unbuttoned and stuck his hand no only down his pants, but into his underwear.

It was Kurt's first time touching another man's cock, and the immediate warmth and weight he felt caused him to let out a light whine into Blaine's mouth, where they were still desperately kissing like they were trying to win a contest. When Kurt wrapped his hand around it, he was surprised to find it was much thicker than his own and just eight million times better because _it was Blaine's dick in his hand right now. _It was Kurt's hand that was causing Blaine to whimper and cling to the wall when he did an experimental loose stroke. When Kurt pulled back from the kiss, Blaine's eyes were pleading, and light noises escaped his pink lips with every stroke.

"Please, Kurt, _fuck_, tighter," Blaine whispered, now rutting his hips up into Kurt's hand to try to get more friction because all he needed was more. He pulled Kurt in closer, needing to taste Kurt again and clenched the back of Kurt's head maybe a little too tight, but he couldn't control himself.

Kurt was at an awkward angle, he couldn't get the right amount of room to stroke as Blaine was pulling him in tight. He broke away, much to Blaine's discontent and dropped to his knees, pulling Blaine's pants down a little more.

"Kurt, oh my God," Blaine said, hair now completely wild and eyes dark. Kurt didn't know what he was doing. He licked a path from up the underside of Blaine's dick, along a vein and Blaine pounded his fist against the wall, trying hard to remain standing when his knees were shaking so hard. Kurt then wrapped his whole mouth around the head and swiped his tongue in a circular pattern. From the _oh'_s coming from above, he guessed Blaine liked that.

He saw how far he could get it in his mouth, and on the first try he went a little too far and gagged, eyes tearing up, but Blaine yelled out at the feeling of Kurt's throat tightening around him. Encouraged, Kurt bobbed again and again, going further each time and attempting to do a little work on the underside of Blaine's dick with his tongue.

Blaine couldn't help it anymore, his hands were clutching at the cool brick behind him. He took one hand and grabbed the back of Kurt's head, hand roughly pulling at his hair. Kurt moaned a little at the pressure on his scalp, and that little vibration caused Blaine's legs to almost give out. He bucked hard into Kurt's mouth.

"Sorry, _shit," _Blaine said with a gravelly voice, but Kurt said nothing, instead sucking _harder _and moving his tongue more and _moaning. _Blaine looked down to watch Kurt's pink, wet lips trail up and down his dick. He noticed Kurt's hand was at his own crotch, rubbing himself outside of his pants. Blaine threw his head back, the sight was almost too much. Kurt was whining around his dick and _touching himself _and Blaine was definitely going to come.

"Kurt, I, _oh_, I'm gonna…"

Kurt kept going eagerly, he loved the way Blaine tasted. He could taste the salty precum on his tongue. He loved the way Blaine bucked and lost control and cursed under his breath. He loved the tingling of Blaine's strong grasp on the back of his head. He had made up his mind when he started that he would swallow. He wanted to know what it felt like and tasted like. When Blaine started to buck wildly into his mouth and turned his eyes up to the sky, Kurt could tell he was close. With a little extra swipe of the tongue, Blaine whined out Kurt's name and came into the back of Kurt's throat.

It was like a warm explosion, he could feel it drip down his throat, a hot salty liquid. It didn't taste bad at all. He kept going until Blaine moaned and pulled him off. Blaine slumped down the wall and sat on the ground where Kurt was still on his knees. Kurt wiped his mouth with a finger and debated putting it in his mouth. Was that overkill? Blaine watched the finger intently, contemplating taking it in his own mouth. He wanted to know what it would do to Kurt. But instead of reaching forward, he merely blushed and looked away as Kurt wiped his hand on his pants.

Blaine suddenly realized he could still see the bulge in Kurt's pants. He pulled him up forcefully and slammed him against the brick wall. Kurt's eyes were wide, but he dove into the kiss with passion. Blaine slipped his hands into Kurt's pants and rubbed him while placing wet kisses down his throat. He worked Kurt's earlobe in between his teeth and started whispering things into Kurt's ear because he knew it was the fastest way to make Kurt come.

"I love you so much, Kurt, you're so beautiful and sexy."

Kurt moaned in response, scraping his nails down Blaine's back as Blaine rocked him with a heavy touch against the wall. Kurt's mind was clouding, he bucked few times into Blaine's touch before he was coming hard into Blaine's hand and his pants, screaming out Blaine's name into the cold night. Blaine watched his face, eyes scrunched tight and mouth wide open. If he hadn't of just come, he would be hard as a rock. Kurt looked so hot when he came. He wanted to tell Kurt this but they were still new to this and he didn't know if that would cross the line.

They sat breathing heavily for a second. Kurt did his best to clean himself up, they were both completely red in the face from exertion and maybe a little embarrassment. Blaine was first to speak.

"So, that was…unexpected."

"Was it too much? God, Blaine I'm sorry I just…well, I've been ready for a while but we haven't had the opportunity and dancing with you in there pushed me past the line. I couldn't stand the way you were watching me dance, that look in your eye."

"Hey," Blaine put his hand on Kurt's cheek. "Don't. Don't be sorry. It was amazing. Very, very good." He placed a light kiss on Kurt's swollen lips. "If that is you sober, I would love to see you drunk," Blaine joked, taking Kurt's hand and leading him down the alley towards the parking lot.

Kurt smiled. "Believe me, you would not want to see that."

Blaine stopped in his tracks and shot a look over at Kurt. "Wait, what?"

Kurt just giggled and pulled his boyfriends hand as he raced back to the car.


End file.
